Doris Sonto
Doris Sonto(ドリスソント Dorisu Sonto) is the fourth and final member of The Four Cardinal Spirits who is in charge of the Eastern Region Temple of the Earthland. To her friends, she is simply known as Doris, but to anyone in the eastern region, she is known as The Black Beast of The East(黒い野獣東 kuroi yajuu higashi) who single handedly took on the legendary dread beast and won by claiming it's head as a trophy inside of the temple. In the terms of the Cardinal Spirits, Doris is known for being the most physical of them, always rather fighting using her bare hands than relying too much on magical attacks for a battle. Due to this, in most cases, she can be described as the martial artist of the group, and is a tutor to them whenever they want to learn or improve on their fighting styles. She is also unaware that her older foster brother, Feng Daisuke, is in the hidden group known as the Shadow Broker or that he is a wanted criminal. Recently while she was waiting for her time to arrive, she found herself joining the Seven Dragons as one of their guild-masters. Appearance In her younger days, Doris often found herself having to wear anything she could find, often sewing together multiple rags of clothes in order to have something to wear during the changing weather. After being found by her adopted father, she was given normal clothing that were nice and neat, much better than the original rags she had on before. After some time growing up, Doris Sonto is seen to be a well-endowed, 31 year old woman who stands a little over five and a half feet tall. She has large red eyes and wild blue hair that is long enough to reach the back of her thighs. Several battle scars adorn both her arms and legs, gained from her frequent bouts with her brother in their youth. Her outfit is fairly simple, consisting of a teal colored short skirt and a white button up blouse. She will often role the sleeves of her blouse up to her shoulders, and leaves it opened enough to reveal a good amount of cleavage as well as part of her bra, which is red. To hide her scars, Doris wears a pair of long black gloves and thigh high heeled boots. Lastly, she keeps a skull pendant around her neck, which she received from her brother on her tenth birthday. Personality As a child, Doris often had trouble controlling her anger due to the fact that she was constantly harassed and messed with by people who always thought she was nothing more than trash that rotted on the streets. It left her a very serious impression that day after she beat up one of the wealthy without batting an eye, regardless of intellect or status, no one is better than anyone, they were all humans. When she was found by her adopted father and brought to his home, she found herself hostile to her father's nephew, Feng Daisuke, who she constantly argued with about anything that she could think of. However, she saw him as a guardian to her after he protected her from some thugs, and risked his life to make sure she was safe. This eventually brought on the request to train along side him, hoping to one day be able to have the strength to stand toe-to-toe with him. However, after her father was murdered and her brother leaving her by herself, Doris's anger returned, letting it take control of her whenever she went. It wasn't until she met a hermit in a mountain range that she learned to channel her frustration and anger into controlling it rather than letting herself being controlled. This made her grown as an individual, gaining insight on true inner peace and state of mind. Eventually this turned into wisdom as her calm mental state allowed her to finally see the vision's of her destiny of one of the Four Cardinal Spirits. Synopsis History It is unknown who or where Doris's birth parents are or who they were, all that was told about her when people came to see her at the orphanage was that she was found wrapped up in blankets and left her at the steps for them to find her. During her time growing up, Doris was often seen to be the angry child to most of the other kids there, always wanting to be left alone and never wanting to play with anyone. At the young age of five, an adult came to visit the children there, and kept his attention to Doris who simply spat at him. After that encounter, he decided to adopt her and help her to control the anger and fire she had deep inside of her with training. It was there that she met her older brother for the first time, Feng Daisuke, her adopted father's nephew who he was caring for and training as well. Their first encounter ended with Feng having a bloody nose due to her throwing a plate at him, and her being ground for a week. After the end of her grounding, Doris found herself viewing her father training Feng, showing him how to control the anger and his strength, bonding with him. After being discovered, her father decided that she would train along with them, hoping to focus and control the anger she had deep inside of her. During the years that went by, her magic awakening, her father being killed, and her now older brother leaving her alone, Doris decided that she would not lose faith in herself and kept moving forward with her life. This decision was the beginning step in grasping her destiny as the next Cardinal Spirit of The East. During her travel's, she decided to learn every kind of fighting style she could in order to be better prepared for what lied ahead of her. Over the time she spent, she mastered several different fighting styles, including Way of the Grand Fist and studying the Lepordmen and their fighting style as well. After what seemed like much traveling, her journey would eventually lead to her meeting the other awakened Cardinal spirits, and recognizing what her destiny really was: To make sure that the leaks of the Celestial Spirit World would never fall into the hands of anyone who would use the energy for evil. After finding the ancient temple that her ancestor lived in where the leak was formed, Doris began training constantly in order to be on top of her abilities and focused in the face of the enemy. Magic & Abilities 'Natural Abilities' Immense Magical Energy: Like with many of the other Cardian Spirits that came before her, Doris was born with an unusual amount of Magic energy inside of her, which was the beginning sign of Doris's destiny slowly flurishing. Over the years she spent training, her father tasked her with instructions on how to feel the flow of her magic, allowing it to easily be flexable and controlablle for her, and to allow the flow to be transfered more easily when she is in a combat situation. In some cases, if Doris focuses hard enough, she is able to generate a steady stream of magic energy that allows her to create a powerful blast of magic that she uses through her fists and can deal an incredible amount of damage to her opponent. It has been revealed that Doris is the only one of the Cardinal Spirits so far learned Second Origin Activation, which can allow her to tap into her full reserve of magic energy, making her even stronger than Tyson himself. Though often at times, she would only use it in an extreme emergency or when she is fighting against an extremely powerful opponent. Grandmaster Hand-to-Hand Combatant: When she was adopted by her father, Doris found out that he owned a Dojo and often trained other kids to harness and control their magic by using martial arts in order to stabilize themselves. After seeing what some of the other kids could do, including her older brother, Doris decided that she wanted to be part of it, and begged her father to allow her to learn under him. During their training days, Doris often worked twice as hard along side her brother, both of them earning cuts and bruises that left behind scars on both of their arms and legs, resulting her having to hide the scars under specially made sleeves. Doris is seen to know various different fighting styles, each of which she learned while traveling throughout the eastern region. In most cases, she often keeps to using a specific style known as, Way of the Grand Fist, which is a powerful fighting style that she uses to keep her enemies surprised by using quick powerful speed and strikes at the opponent. *'Leopard Death Fist'(レオパード死拳 Reopādo-Shi Ken): Is one of the styles Doris learned to use while on her travels after she found a herd of them in hiding. The Leopardmen have developed a peculiar fighting style which involves the usage of their extendable tail, immense speed, strength and size. Usually the user attacks with powerful arm strikes, punches and whip like tail attacks. The practitioner can also punch through the air itself to inflict maximum damage to the target. For Doris, she incorporated the same style into her fighting moves, then focused them to deal much more incredible damage to the opponent without sacrificing any of her abilities. Enhanced Strength: When she was in the same training regimon as her older brother, both were subjected to various intense training methods that focused on bringing out their inner physical strength. Unlike Feng, who managed to increase his outward appearance and gain bulk, Doris did not go through the same results, and actually doesn't show any excess muscle, but did show an incredible increase in feats that were said to be impossible given her current look. While it may not show it, her muscles are just as strong as her brother, allowing her to deal powerful attacks and often at times cause trama to an opponent's body that can often lead to breaking of bones with her strength. In most cases, Doris is able to bend solid steel with only one punch without even feeling anything afterwords. Enhanced Speed: In order to have kept up with her brother, Doris often used focusing traning methods to allow herself to gain control of her magic, and in term adding it to areas of her body. An example of this is how fast she can be when she focuses her magic into her feet, allowing her to go up to incredible speeds reaching up to near speeds found in Athletic Magic and even going as fast as those who High Speed magic as well. In most cases, Doris only often uses her incredible speed to dodge or outrun an opponent before defeating them in a test of speed. Enhanced Durability: Due to the high levels of magic energy inside of her, her physical body gradually increased itself in terms of physical traits, allowing her to become more and more stronger over time. With her increased training, it allowed her body to double what it naturally could take in terms of damage, which resulted in her being able to take on incredible forms of attacks without even feeling most of the damage normally recieved from them. When she also adds on Ferrum Eques to her body, it adds an nearly indestructable second layer of skin, and in addition with her already enhanced body, she is able to take on full powered spells head on and not even flinch or feel the damage done to her when it hits. Enhanced Reflexes: Due to her more slimmer physique and more flexible body, Doris is known for being one of the quickest Cardinal Spirits that can dodge multiple attacks with ease. When she is in a fight, her movement is like a graceful dancer, flowing through water as if it were air, and making it extremely difficult for her to be hit by most attacks. Along with her flexibility, she can move at incredible rate by making herself feel the flow of the wind that blows by her, making her able to dodge incoming attacks simply by feeling the rush of wind towards her. When she uses her fighting style's, her movment is shown to increase sharply, allowing her to use a more effective dodge to the attacks her opponent sends to her, while at the same time, adding force to her attacks when she counter attacks. 'Magical Abilities' Explosive Fist(爆発力拳 bakuhatsuryoku kobushi): Is a powerful Caster Magic that mainly focuses on powerful explosive wave or energy magic attacks. It works by utilizing the destructive power of explosions amplified by the users strength in close combat. Do to the highly physical component of this magic, many of it's users develop incredible strength in the process of mastering Explosive Fist. For Doris, she learned this magic from her adopted father and was taught secret spells that he created alongside her older brother, making her very deadly and powerful in this magic as well. 'Spells' *'Great Demon's Burning Ascension'(大鬼の燃え昇天 Daiki no Moeshōten): Is a powerful spell taught to her by her Father alongside Feng. When Doris compresses the energy of her explosions inside an energy ball, she can use the ball for ramming into her opponent, she is able to release the explosion, and deal incredible damage to an opponent while also sending them flying. Another use for this spell is when the user focuses multiple orbs around them, then by controlling it using their fists in battle, they can send out a many different number of explosions. *'Great Demon's Grievous Finger'(大鬼の燃え昇天 Daiki no Hisou Shushi): When the user focuses energy through her hands, each finger is seen to be infused with an energy that creates an impact explosion that can deal a significant amount of damage to the opponent. In most cases, Doris often keeps her hands in clawing forms to allow each strike she does to deal an impact with each blow that she lands on an opponent. *'Great Demon's Slaughter Slicer'(大鬼の惨殺傷 Daiki no Zansatsukizu): The user begins by channeling energy deep within themselves, slowing transforming their physical body into what appear to what appears to be a hybrid demon form, and allows them to increase their own physical abilities. Afterwords, the user is able to fight using a specialized style that allows them to use different forms and attacks to shoot out explosions that deal damage. *'Wild Fang: Demon Destruction'(野生牙•魔破 Yaseiga Mayabu): Is the second most powerful spell of Explosive Fist, only outdone by Feng's 1000-Hand Demon - Banasura. The user reaches their most powerful form in with this spell, allowing the user to nearly triple their own natural abilities beyond that of the Slaughter Slicer. When they fight, each punch the user does can often be changed into different forms or shapes, depending on what the user thinks up, and can deal an incredible amount of damage. One more powerful way of using the spell is the user concentrates as much energy as they can, focusing it all into one of their fists as they do a powerful spiral upper cut punch that creates a tornado of sorts with multiple explosions done to the opponent each time they bounce around in the twister. Shogun Force Arms(将軍力手, Shogunryokute): Is a rare Caster Magic that allows the use to condence their energy and create multiple arms. When utilizing the Shogun Force Arms, the user is capable of using and manipulating eternano in the form of a powerful arm of magical energy which the user can manipulate as if it were a natural extension of their own body; and they are capable of forming multiples of the arms which they can freely manipulate to attack their foes, able to strike an opponent faster than even a clairvoyance user can react to. The hands of the Shogun Force Arms are clawed while the rest of the arm seems to lack any kind of joint, thus allowing them to have flexible movements that will generally be impossible for normal arms. The user can create any number of arms that they desire and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, for offensive means, as merely touching one of these can cause fatal burns, and they can grow in size; or any part of the arms can divide into two or more fully operational appendages. As the user gains more experience, they can use the Shogun Force Arms to a greater extent, as they can use and release the arms from anywhere on their body on a small or large scale. These arms even have the power to crush steel without the user putting much thought into it; the user is able to manipulate various stones and geometric shapes without crushing them. The user is able to create several at once to launch attacks at several enemies, use them to pull enemies into the attack, and even create tiny ones around their finger. 'Spells' *'Shogun Shot' (将軍丸, Shogungan): The Shogun Shot is the personal sub spell of the Shogun Force Arms; when performing this spell, the user gathers and condenses stray eternano into the Shogun Force Arms which are already been manifested, before compressing and decompressing the energy in the form of fist-shaped blasts of pure eternano which impact into opponents viciously. It is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the attack is far beyond any other application of a magical projectile; to point of seriously harming a demon, which are stated to be impossible to harm unless their opponent is a Devil Slayer or a user of Aura Magic. The user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or punching at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; as well as keep it imbued within their fists to augment the power of their blows. Shatterpoint(ポイント打ち砕く Pointo Uchikudaku): Is a powerful Caster Magic that focuses the user's physical body and eyes to be able to see and detect the fault lines within anything they see or touch. hanks to Shatterpoint, the user is capable of seeing the fault lines in anything. Shatterpoint then allows them to influence these fault lines. The most mundane use of this magic is that it allows the user to "break" anything that that they come in contact with, similar to how Crash can smash everything that the user comes into contact with, but unlike Crash, Shatterpoint has uses that extend far beyond just breaking things and even has uses that heal instead of causing just destruction. What is interesting about Shatterpoint is capable of physically feeling the fault lines of almost everything; subtly enabling them to influence the fault lines and thus enhance the power of the magic. 'Spells' *'Hametsu '(破滅 Ruination): A unique spell where Cad gathers magical energy in the form of a sphere and slams it into his target. Upon contact the magic is suddenly released, and much like the torrent of water that is released upon the breaking of a dam, the sudden release of the magic results in the release of a huge amount of energy that inflicts a great amount of damage upon its target. The greater the amount of magical energy initially collected, the greater the damage that it can inflict. This magic is highly versatile and very useful in a pinch as it can be ready to use in an instant and as such it can be used at full power at a moment's notice. Ferrum Eques(ぺいらむ えくえす Pe-ramu Ekuesu): is a Caster Magic that allows the user to morph their skin to be more durable then steel. With said magic, the threat of sword mages is negated save for the elite level ones. Though there is one major requirement to use this magic, one must have at least''intermediate mastery over Earth Magic. With Ferrum Eques, the user can morph their bodies to be harder then steel. The skin takes a metal-like appearance in the process. Essentially, it is like a skin tight suit of magically enhanced armor. The overall hardness depends on both the user's skill level and raw magical power. Also, the user can morph whatever part of their body that they desire-- either just their arm or their whole body. The transformation can changed small characteristics of one's appearance, such giving the user very over sized canines. But that varies with the users. Of course, this defense is not absolute. If hit by powerful enough magic, a skilled enough sword mage, or great enough brute strength, it can crack and the user will feel pain like any other person. Trivia *The two specially made cloth on her arms and legs cover up the many scars that she received while training along side Feng. *The skull necklace she wears was a present from Feng for her 10th birthday, she wears it to remind herself about the brother she once had. *Despite wearing tight clothing at times, she can easily move with them as if she would be wearing nothing at all. *Doris's direction is based off of the Azure Dragon, '''Meng Zhang', one of the Four Symbol's of the Chinese Constellations. *Doris is known for being the middle child of the group. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage Category:Four Cardinal Spirits Category:Female Category:Females Category:Yaminogaijin